runescape1infofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Constitution
|afbeelding = |aka =Hitpoints, Const, Lifepoints, Levenspunten |datum ='RuneScape Classic' |members =Nee |benodigdheden =Geen }} }} Constitution (ook bekend als HP, health (Levens), Const of voorheen Hitpoints) bepaald hoeveel schade een speler kan verdragen voordat de speler dood gaat. het zijn ook wel de levens die een speler heeft. Dit laatste gebeurt dus wanneer de Constitution naar 0 gaan. Het is de enige skill die niet begint op level 1; men begint op level 10 met 1155 experience. Toen RuneScape 2 (zoals het toen bekend stond) werd uitgegeven, werd de hoeveelheid experience die men nodig heeft voor 10 een klein beetje verhoogt. Dit betekende dat spelers uit Runescape Classic die nog geen Constitution getraind hadden naar RuneScape 2 werden gebracht met slechts genoeg experience voor level 9. Het minimum level was echter nog steeds 3 voor deze spelers. Niet alleen spelers hebben Constitution maar ook elke NPC (ook wel monsters) die men kan aanvallen heeft een bepaald aantal Constitution, variërend van 1 tot 2.000. '' hadden slechts 9 Constitution in plaats van 10.]] Het monster met het laagste aantal Constitution is een gelijke stand tussen carnivorous chinchompa, Chinchompa, evil creature en inwoners en bewakers van Miscellania en Gnome vrouwen, zij hebben allemaal maar 1 Constitution. Dit betekent dat elke succesvolle aanval hen in één hit vermoord. Normaal gesproken is het hoogste aantal Constitutions dat een monster heeft 255. Hieronder vallen Kree'arra, Commander Zilyana, General Graardor, K'ril Tsutsaroth. De Kalphite Queen, echter, heeft twee vormen, ieder met 255 Constitution. Omdat spelers beide vormen moeten verslaan heeft zij dus eigenlijk 510 Constitution. Steel titans hebben 750 Constitution, het meeste van alle familiars. De Corporeal beast heeft 2.000 Constitution, het meeste van alle monsters. Vechten s wanneer zij vechten.]] Wanneer men vecht hebben zowel de speler, als zijn tegenstander een Constitution balk''boven hun hoofd. Deze balk representeert de Constitution. Er zijn twee kleuren op het balkje: groen en rood. Het groene deel bevindt zich links en representeert hoeveel Constitution er nog over zijn. Het rode gedeelte verschijnt rechts en representeert de hoeveelheid Constitution die van de spelers maximum Constitution afgenomen zijn. Hierdoor kan men gemakkelijk ongeveer bepalen hoeveel Constitution iemand nog heeft en hoeveel er al zijn afgenomen. Dus als een speler 5 Constitution heeft, er vanuit gaande dat deze speler een hoger dan 30 maximum aantal Constitution kent, dan verschijnt het balkje boven de speler grotendeels rood, wat betekent dat de speler bijna dood is. Spelers spreken over "red barred" wanneer het balkje boven hun hoofd geheel rood verschijnt, terwijl zij nog wel in leven zijn. Nu kunnen spelers simpelweg rechtsboven op het scherm kijken om te kijken hoeveel Constitution zij nog over hebben en worden zij gewaarschuwd wanneer zij minder dan 25% Constitution over hebben; het hart-teken gaat in dat geval kloppen als een echt hart. En door een recente verborgen update worden spelers ook via het geluid van RuneScape gewaarschuwd, omdat wanneer hun Constitution onder 25% van het maximum raken hoort men het kloppen van een hart. Infectie (Members) Een speler kan poisoned (''geïnfecteerd met gif) raken tijdens een gevecht. Dit effect zal om de zoveel tijd Constitution afnemen, zelfs nadat het gevecht is afgelopen, echter het lichaam van de speler zal langzaam het effect neutraliseren. Bijvoorbeeld, indien een speler door een ander met een wapen met gif erop is aangevallen, dan worden er elke minuut 4 Constitution afgenomen door de infectie (vier maal), daarna 3 Constitution per minuut (vier maal), dan 2 Constitution per minuut (vier maal), dan 1 Hitpoint elke minuut (vier maal) en dan tenslotte is de infectie geneutraliseerd. Spelers kunnen de infectie eerder genezen met een antipoison drankje, die gemaakt kan worden met de Herblore skill. Wanneer je geïnfecteerd raakt in een Member's server, maar dan overschakelt naar een Free server blijf je geïnfecteerd en op zo'n server kan men niet genezen (afgezien van het vanzelf neutraliseren van de infectie). Ziekte (Members) Een speler kan een Disease (een ziekte) oplopen tijdens een gevecht. Dit effect is herkenbaar aan een gele schade op het lichaam, gelijk aan een infectie maar dan geel. Zo'n ziekte verlaagt de levels van een speler, de skills die verlaagt worden zijn willekeurig en dit kan alles zijn, ook Constitution, ook al is de kans hierop slechts 1 op 24. De ziekte gaat door, zelfs na het gevecht. Men kan een ziekte oplopen op de volgende manieren: * Een speler is in Jiggig en vecht tegen een Skogre of Zogre. * Een speler rolt de zakken van een ogre coffins waarvoor een Ogre coffin key nodig is. * Een speler vecht met Fever spiders zonder Slayer gloves * Een speler kan ook een ziekte oplopen door verscheidene NPCs of monsters uit quests. Het effect van de ziekte kan voorkomen en gestopt worden wanneer een speler een inoculation brace draagt, of door het drinken van een Relicym's balm. Dood Wanneer de Constitution van een speler naar 0 gaan gaat de speler dood. Gelukkig verschijnt de speler weer ergens anders. Dit kan op drie punten zijn - Lumbridge, Falador en Camelot. Een speler houdt na zijn dood slechts de 3 meest waardevolle spullen die de speler bij zich droeg (gerekend volgens de High level alchemy waarde, niet de straatprijs). Indien een speler dood gaat met de prayer Protect Item aan, dan houdt de speler één extra voorwerp na zijn dood. Een die sterft in Bounty Hunter verliest al zijn spullen tenzij de speler Protect Item aan heeft staan, en verschijnt buiten de Bounty Hunter grotten. Als een speler in Pest Control, een player-owned house, een duel in de Duel Arena of een andere veilige minigame, dood gaat, dan verliest de speler geen voorwerpen en verschijnt de speler in of bij de minigame met al zijn spullen. Een ring of life teleporteert een speler naar zijn verschijn punt, wanneer de speler 10% of minder van zijn Constitution overhoudt. Er zijn drie uitzondering, ofwel een speler wordt ineens vermoord, dus de vijand doet meer schade dan die 10%, ofwel de speler bevindt zich voorbij level 30 in de wildernis ofwel de speler bevindt zich in een veilige minigame zonder gevaar dat de speler zijn spullen verliest. Na gebruik verdwijnt de ring. Indien een speler de Abyss gebruikt voor bijvoorbeeld runecrafting, verschijnt er een doodshoofd boven de spelers hoofd. Indien een speler sterft met zo'n doodshoofd boven zijn hoofd, verliest de speler al zijn spullen. Indien een speler sterft met een doodshoofd en "Protect Item" behoudt de speler 1 voorwerp. Het doodshoofd verdwijnt na 20 minuten, tenzij de speler opnieuw de Abyss in gaat. Verschijnen Wanneer een speler sterft, verschijnt hij weer, wat betekent dat hij weer leeft. De speler behoudt 3 van zijn spullen (indien zonder doodshoofd - Skull). * Voor non members geldt dat zij altijd in Lumbridge, hun thuisbasis, verschijnen. * Soms spawnen (gratis) spelers ook op andere plaatsen dan in Lumbridge, bijvoorbeeld bij de minigame Fist Of Guthix, Duel Arena of bij de nieuwe skill Dungeoneering. * Voor members geldt dat zij normaal gesproken in Lumbridge verschijnen. * Members die de Recruitment Drive quest voltooid hebben kunnen de locatie waar zij verschijnen veranderen naar Falador. * Members die King's Ransom en de Knight Waves Training Grounds voltooid hebben, kunnen de locatie waar zij verschijnen veranderen naar Camelot. * Members die Nomad's Requiem hebben gedaan kunnen in Soul Wars verschijnen. Experience Om experience in Constitution te vergaren moet een speler vechten of een quest doen die Constitution als beloning geeft. Ook kan men experience krijgen met een voorwerp dat experience geeft. (Bijvoorbeeld: genie lamp) Wanneer men vecht, of het nu met melee, ranging of magic is, zolang men maar schade doet, verdient eens speler Constitution experience. Er is een formule die bepaalt hoeveel Constitution experience iemand ontvangt. De enige uitzondering is bij het gebruik van een Dwarf Multicannon, die slechts de helft aan Ranged experience uitkeert en geen Constitution experience. Wanneer een speler een vijand schade toe doet, ontvangt de speler Constitution experience. Indien een speler een vijand schade toe brengt wordt die hoeveelheid met 1.33 vermenigvuldigt en die hoeveelheid Constitution experience ontvangt de speler. Dit is één van de langzaamst te trainen skills. Constitution herstellen spreuk.]] Een speler is in staat zijn Constitution te herstellen. Er zijn verschillende manieren om dit te doen. * Laat het vanzelf herstellen. Een speler herstelt van nature 1 Constitution per minuut. Dit gaat erg langzaam, echter de prayer 'Rapid Heal' verdubbelt de snelheid. Dit is niet aangeraden tenzij men geen eten heeft of naast een altaar staat. Ook is er een Lunar spreuk Dream, die de snelheid verdriedubbeld. Bovendien bestaat er een Regen bracelet, die de snelheid verdubbeld. * Eet voedsel. Spelers kunnen voedsel eten om hun Constitution te herstellen. Het beste eten, wat het meeste Constitution herstelt, kan gekookt worden met de Cooking skill, dit is metname vis. Dit is de aangeraden methode om Constitution te herstellen. * De monniken in het Monastery herstellen spelers indien men hen dit vraagt. Zij herstellen 20% van de Constitution. * De nurses en surgeons in het ziekenhuis ten noorden van Al-Kharid Duel Arena herstellen spelers wanneer men hen dit vraagt. * Twee lunar spells kunnen gebruikt worden om een speler of een groep spelers te herstellen: Heal Other level 92 en Heal Group level 95 * Sterf. Wanneer een speler sterft verschijnen zij met volle Constitution. Dit is niet aangeraden tenzij een speler geen waardevolle spullen bij zich draagt en in de buurt van de locatie waar hij verschijnt moet zijn. Tijdelijke boosts (oude animatie)]] ]] *'Saradomin brew' - Gemaakt met de herblore skill. Het drinken van zo'n brouwsel boost de defence 20% en Constitution 15%+2 zelfs boven het maximum van de speler, echter alle andere gevechts-skill gaan 10% omlaag. * Titan's Constitution - De scroll van de Fire titan, Moss titan en Ice titan die de maximale hoeveelheid Constitution van een speler verhoogt met 8 en Defence met 13%. *'Elidinis Statuette' - Dit altar in Nardah herstelt en verhoogt de Constitution van een speler en herstelt ook de Prayer. Spelers moeten hiervoor de Spirits of the Elid quest voltooid hebben. *'Skill Cape of Constitution' - Eigenaren van deze cape kunnen de Constitution eens per minuut met 1 laten stijgen, door de cape opnieuw aan te doen of de operate optie te kiezen terwijl men hem draagt. De cape is één van de Capes of Achievement en kan alleen gekocht en gedragen worden door spelers met 99 Constitution. *'Guthix rest' - Guthix rest verhoogt de maximale Hitpoinst met 5 indien men dit drankje drinkt. *'Oo'glog' - Door te rusten in het Thermal bad worden de Constitution drastisch verhoogt, tot 16 boven het maximum. Weetjes * Vroeger werd Constitution Hitpoints genoemd. * Wanneer de naam verandert werd in Constitution, werd het aantal hits en het aantal levenspunten ook maal 10 gedaan. In plaats van 5, kan je nu dus 50 hitten. * De Torva Armour kan je Constitution boosten terwijl je het draagt! De Full helm boost het met 66lp, De platebody met 200lp en de platelegs met 134lp. Bij elkaar is dit dus 400! Met 99 Constitution kan je dus max. 1390 levens hebben! Zie ook *Dood *Poison *Disease *Free-to-play Hitpoint Training en:Hitpoints fi: